Sombras
by Jazz Noire
Summary: Mi mente me quiere matar lentamente… Nuevamente unas sombras comenzaron a formarse en una esquina de mi infierno, digo, habitación; tomando poco a poco formas que comenzaba a reconocer y que me llevaban a aquellos felices pero dolorosos recuerdos. Songfic


**Hi!!!**

**Aqui esta mi nuevo songfic de "El Tigre" con una cancion que yo misma escribi: "Sombras", la cual la escribi guiandome con la musica de la cancion "From The Inside" de Linkin Park...**

**Los recuerdos relatados en el fic son puras especulaciones mias(excepto la parte que aparece en el episodio "La Cuervo").**

**Tanto Manny como Frida tienen 16 años. **

**Espero que les guste y que no les paresca un poco confunso.**

**_"SOMBRAS"_**

Hasta mi cabeza me quería ver sufrir. No importa cuánto le suplique, le llore o le implore que se detenga; no lo hace. Sabe que no puedo escapar, salir corriendo de aquellas deprimentes cuatro paredes que fueron testigos de cómo mi corazón se hizo añicos al escuchar sus palabras. Y mi cabeza lo quiere romper aun más…

- Vamos Frida!!! - escuche su voz retumbar en la habitación y en mi cabeza, pero era más aguda de lo que recordaba.

- No lo sé Mannyto… Mi papa dice que eso es malo y recuerda que él sabe de eso; es policía – dijo con orgullo mi pequeña replica de 8 años. Hace mucho tiempo que deje ese orgullo atrás.

- Oh, vamos!!! Va a ser divertido!!! No va a pasar nada… Lo juro!!!

Mi pequeña ilusión comenzó a reírse y después todo se desvaneció, llevándome de vuelta aquella fría y blanca habitación que poco a poco se convertía en mi tumba, mi infierno individual. Esa fue la primera vez que arrojamos globos de llenos de mole a las personas y Manny tenía razón, fue divertido.

_"Sombras que dicen ser tú, solo es…_

_(Algo que me hiere cada vez más)_

_Dicen que se quedaran, no importa._

Así era como mi mente me torturaba, me mataba lentamente; mostrándome aquellos dolorosos recuerdos en donde aun yo era feliz a su lado.

En realidad, para ser sincera, los recuerdos no eran lo doloroso. Lo que en realidad me desgarraba el alma era volver a la realidad, recordar que aquellos momentos que viví con el ya no iban a ser posibles. Eso era lo que realmente me mataba.

¡¿Y por qué no mi mente me dejaba en esos felices momentos?! Eso era una prueba de que mi cabeza me quería matar lentamente, en lugar de dejarme morir de una vez.

- Lamento haber sido yo quien arruino tu fiesta Frida…

- Arruinado??? Esta fiesta fue la mejor!!! Y al final me apoyaste, como siempre Manny

- Eh??? Nos abrazamos o algo así???

- Guack!!! Qué asco!!! – mentiras. Si quería en ese momento abrazarte.

Y ahora más que nunca…

- Entonces… FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!!!

"_(Como importar_

_Si tú te has ido ya de este lugar_

_Dejando un alma desgarrada_

_Destruida por la frialdad…"_

Intente levantarme de aquella dura cama que me hacia su prisionera y huir de aquel infierno al que me habían condenado; pero nuevamente el dolor físico del que era presa – causado por mis innumerables fracturas y heridas – me impidió lograr mi cometido. Aunque, para ser sincera, el dolor físico no era nada comparado al ardor que quemaba – cada vez con más intensidad – la profunda herida que él había abierto.

Manny… Manny… Manny…

Necesitaba una válvula de escape para todo ese dolor que se concentraba en mi interior, por lo que no hacia ni el más mínimo intento de contener las amargas lagrimas que escurrían de mis ojos; manteniendo la esperanza de que por cada lagrima que se desvaneciera, el dolor lo hiciera también.

Pero por cada lágrima que se desvanecía por mi mejilla, el dolor se duplicaba en mi interior…

Mi mente me quiere matar lentamente…

Nuevamente unas sombras comenzaron a formarse en una esquina de mi infierno, digo, habitación; tomando poco a poco formas que comenzaba a reconocer y que me llevaban a aquellos felices pero dolorosos recuerdos.

"_Que yace en el fondo del abismo_

_En espera de calor_

_En espera que las sombras_

_Desaparezcan de aquí")_

Me estaba viendo a mí misma bueno, en realidad a mi misma cuando tenía 7 años, caminando felizmente por la calle mientras era tomada de las manos de mis padres.

- Estas nerviosa amor??? – pregunto mi mamá, mirándome tiernamente

- No, estaba esperando este día con ansias

- Eso es mija, no dejes que la escuela te intimide. Aunque entendería que tuvieras un poco de miedo por ser tu primer día y…

- No!!! – Interrumpí a mi papá – No tengo miedo, será divertido…

- Esa es mi hija, la valiente…

Claro, tenía que ser mi primer día de escuela, el día que conocí a…

- Ella es la niña nueva??? – pregunto un niño gordo de aproximadamente 8 años de edad, o por lo menos los aparentaba.

- Sí, creo que se llama Frida Chávez o algo así… - contesto uno de sus amigos de cabello castaño.

- Genial!!! Carnada nueva!!! Vayamos a molestarla – sugirió con entusiasmo el tercero de los niños, quien aparecer era el más grande de todos.

- Pero es una niña???

- Así será mejor, no se va a defenderse…

Se equivocaban, no iba a dejar que unos niños subdesarrollados me molestaran, y mucho menos cuando había escuchado lo que planeaban.

- Vaya, vaya. Pero si es la niña nueva, Frida Chávez…

- Suarez… - corregí rápidamente con seriedad, mientras me concentraba en comer mi almuerzo.

- Oye… Eso huele delicioso!!! – comento el primer niño gordo acercándose más a mi

- Porque no nos lo das??? Si lo haces, seremos agradables contigo… No nos querrás ver cuando no somos agradables…

- Lo quieren??? – pregunte inocentemente. Los tres niños asintieron con la cabeza, dibujándoseles una sonrisa triunfadora – Pues ténganlo!!! - tome mi almuerzo con ambas manos y se los arroje a sus caras

- Vas a lamentar eso!!!

Los niños comenzaron a acercarse de manera amenazadora. Me hinque en el suelo fingiendo protegerme de sus posibles agresiones y con mi pequeña mano tome toda la tierra que pude, dispuesta a arrojárselos en la cara. Era pequeña, no tonta, y por tanto sabia a la perfección que no le iba a poder ganar a 3 enormes niños…

- Déjenla en paz!!! – su voz… siempre ha sido tan linda, sobre todo con ese tono amenazador…

"_Ven, por favor, solo vuelve_

_Cura las heridas_

_Que causo tu partida_

_Tu supuesta protección"_

- Rivera!!! No te metas!!!

- Si!!! Te crees mucho porque tu papá es un superhéroe y tu abuelo un supervillano. Pero adivina Rivera… Tú no tienes poderes!!!

- He dicho: "Dejenla en paz"… - volvió a repetir aquel niño moreno con total seriedad.

- Vamos chicos, Manny también quiere jugar y seriamos muy crueles sino lo dejamos unirse…

Y como si yo me hubiera vuelto invisible haciendo que los enormes niños se olvidaran de mí, de aquella niña a la cual solo querían molestar; comenzaron a acercarse de manera amenazadora a aquel niño que respondía al nombre de Manny, a aquel niño que me había defendido…

------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Lo siento!!! Lo siento!!! Lo siento!!! Lo siento!!! – repetía una y otra vez con desesperación

- Quieres dejar de disculparte?!?! No fue culpa… auch!!! Tuya… - baje la mirada, no quería ver esa horrible herida… - Oye, ya… sonríe!!! Estoy bien, no es nada… - me sonrió; no pude evitar devolvérsela.

- En teoría – corrigió rápidamente la enfermera, quien terminaba de ponerle un parche al ojo de Manny – esa herida no es nada grave, pero quizás te deje una cicatriz…

- Oh no!!!

- Genial!!!

- Genial???

- Oh no??? – ambos nos miramos incrédulos, debido a nuestra reacciones, muy distintas…

- Listo!!! - exclamo la enfermera con orgullo, dejando al descubierto el enorme parche grisáceo que cubría por completo el ojo izquierdo de Manny…

"_Pasa el tiempo aquí, las sombras…_

_(No se alejan de mí)_

_Busco una protección, ¿Dónde estás?_

- Intenta no quitarte el parche – continuo – ya que se te podría infectar, de acuerdo???

Manny desvió su mirada de la mía y le asintió a la mujer, para después bajar de la silla con su alegre sonrisa… ¿Por qué estaba tan feliz?

- Lo… - el niño detuvo mi frase colocando con brusquedad su pequeña y adorable mano en mis labios.

- Ya basta de disculparte. No fue culpa tuya. Además me parece genial el tener una cicatriz, eso me da más apariencia a un superhéroe… o supervillano en todo caso…

Despego su mano y mi pequeña replica abrió los labios, dispuesta a continuar disculpándose. Las palabras del niño no lograban calmar su culpa. Pero, por desgracia – o no tanta – algo mas hablo primero.

- Así que tienes hambre, eh??? – pregunto Manny con una enorme sonrisa de triunfo al escuchar el gruñido de mi estomago. Había olvidado por completo que mi almuerzo se lo había arrojado a aquellos niños…

- Este… yo… un poco… - admití, bajando la mirada al suelo

- Ven, te puedo compartir un poco del mío…

Me llevo hacia su casillero, de donde saco una pequeña lonchera amarilla que tenia al frente grabado con letras negras la palabra "Rivera". Si mal no lo recordaba, ese era su apellido. Lo abrió y de ahí extrajo un peculiar tubo hecho de masa, el cual se encontraba espolvoreado de dulce azúcar.

- Ten, tómalo… - me lo ofreció

- Que… es eso??? – pregunte mirando con desagrado lo que había extraído de su lonchera. Manny pareció ofendido.

- No sabes qué es??? – negué con la cabeza – Es la cosa más deliciosa que existe sobre el planeta… Es un churro.

- Churro???

- Si, anda, pruébalo… nuevamente me lo ofreció y esa vez pude percibir un rico aroma – Pruébalo…

- Lo tome, aun con un poco de desconfianza, y me lo lleve poco a poco hacia la boca. Mire de reojo a Manny, quien esperaba atento mi reacción…

- Y??? - pregunto impaciente después de darle la primera mordida al churro.

- Esta sabe…

- Rico???

- Si, es lo mas…

- Delicioso que has probado???

- Si, me encanta… - Manny amplio su sonrisa y yo, nuevamente, se la devolví.

Había adivinado todo lo que iba a decir. Quizás no éramos tan diferentes…

"_(Me resguardo sola _

_Bajo este sol artificial_

_En espero de tu voz_

_Que me pueda ayudar…"_

Así, uno a uno, todos aquellos recuerdo fueron tomando forma a partir de las sombras creadas por mi mente. Cada una de ellos me acercaba a la razón principal de mi sufrimiento, al momento en que mi infierno había comenzado.

¿Sería capaz de soportar el volverlo a vivir?...

- Tienes un cinco??? – Manny sonrió y negó con la cabeza, mientras jugueteaba con la única carta que le quedaba

- Tienes un dos??? – Mire mis cartas. Efectivamente tenía un dos…

- Sopes… - tome la carta y se la di… Había perdido…

- Si!!! Yo gane, ya gane… Soy el mejor!!! - Manny se levanto del suelo con entusiasmo y comenzó a bailar de forma muy ridícula.

- No creo que ganar un juego de 10 sea ser el mejor… - le comente tratando de contener mi risa ante su ridículo baile.

- Vamos Frida, déjame disfrutar de mi momento de gloria…

- Esta bien, está bien. Disfrútalo, porque será el único que tendrás

- Así??? Ya lo veremos!!! – Manny detuvo su ridículo baile y por tanto, la risa de los curiosos que también se encontraron en la fila se cesaron…

---------------------------------------------------------------------

El sonido de edificios derrumbándose, explosiones y los gritos de las personas en busca de refugios, era algo que siempre nos sacaba una sonrisa, ya que era el anuncio de que ese día común y aburrido no iba a ser tan común y aburrido.

Mire emocionada hacia donde provenían los ruidos, el estar formada durante más de un día para ser los primeros en ingresar al concierto de las "Las Cucarachas Picantes" no era para nada divertido, aunque al final valiera la pena. Necesitaba algo emoción y por suerte me había llegado como caído del cielo…

- Genial!!! – repetimos los dos al unisonó con gran entusiasmo.

Unos tres enormes mounstros de diferentes especies atacaban la cuidad. Manny, sin pensarlo un segundo más, giro la hebilla de su cinturón. Pero no actuó como siempre lo hace.

- A donde crees que vas??? – pregunto cuando, en vez de salir disparado hacia los que destruían la ciudad, se quedo ahí parado, mirándome…

- Ehh… A ver cómo le pateas el trasero a esos mounstros… o en todo caso, a ver cómo te lo patean a ti…

- Muy graciosa – comento con sarcasmo – Pero esta vez no, esta vez te vas a quedar aquí y…

- Que?!?! Lo siento, pero no…

- Frida…

- No me voy a quedar aquí aburriéndome yo sola…

- Frida…

- Es por lo de la otra vez, cierto???

- Frida…

- Pero si solo fue un raspón!!!

- FRIDA!!! – Su grito me desconcertó. No me había dado cuenta de que me llamada – Frida, no podemos darnos el lujo de perder el lugar después de estar formados aquí más de un día. El concierto está a punto de comenzar, nadie tiene intenciones de irse…

Mire a mi alrededor; Manny tenía razón. Todas las personas que se encontraban formadas no se habían movido ni un solo milímetro a pesar de que los mounstros se acercaban cada vez más.

Solo nos miraban, o más bien dicho miraban a Manny, pidiéndole con los ojos que fuera de una vez por todas a detener a esas cosas antes de que llegaran aquí. Solo me quedo suspirar…

- Esta bien, vete, mientras yo me quedo a aburrirme aquí… - le concedí sin mucho entusiasmo. El sonrió ante mi actitud.

- Vamos. Vendré lo más pronto que pueda… Juro que lo hare!!! - Manny levanto su brazo y seguidamente se alejo dirigiéndose a los mounstros que se encontraban aun más cerca que antes.

Regrese resignada a mi lugar en la fila y comencé a recoger del suelo las cartas que Manny y yo habíamos dejado.  
Una nueva explosión se escucho más cerca pero, a diferencia de las demás personas que cada vez se ponían más nerviosas, no le tome importancia. Quizás fue por eso que no me di cuenta de lo realmente cerca que había sido.

De un momento a otro me encontré tirada en el suelo siendo pisoteada y aplastada por la gente que, hace tan solo unos segundos parecía decidida a no moverse ni aunque un meteorito les callera encima. Ahora todos ellos corrían despavoridos en busca de un refugio.

Me logre levantar y alejarme de ahí después de varios minutos, solo con una leve molestia en las costillas y unos cuantos raspones y moretones. Me recargue en la pared…

Después de eso solo recuerdo escuchar la voz de Manny pidiéndome una y otra vez con desesperación que reaccionara y un fuerte dolor en mi espalda…

"_Que alguien cierre este hueco_

_Que destruye mi interior_

_Que alguien me aleje de las sombras_

_Que juegan a ser tu)"_

Desperté aquí, en esta fría habitación de hospital sin entender que había ocurrido. Mis padres, que se encontraban a lado mío, me aclararon con paciencia lo que había ocurrido. Al parecer, en el ataque de los mounstros, un pedazo de escombro de los edificios derrumbados me había golpeado, dejándome inconsciente.

- Por suerte no te golpeo en la cabeza – escuche decir de la voz de mi padre – Si no te hubiera pasado algo más que unas cuantas fracturas.

- Ma… nny… - musite con lentitud cuando poco a poco los recuerdos comenzaron a inundar mi cabeza.

- Esta bien. Se encuentra allá afuera. Él fue quien te trajo aquí… Es un buen chico… - comento mi madre con dulzura mientras acariciaba mi cabello.

Mire de reojo a mi padre y expresión se torno seria al escuchar el comentario de mi madre.

- Quiero verlo - todo se desvaneció…

------------------------------------------------------------------

Había llegado el momento y no estaba lista para volver a revivir ese doloroso recuerdo, el único realmente doloroso… Su adiós…

- Como estas??? – su voz llena de culpabilidad retumbo por toda la habitación.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y comencé a tararear una de mis canciones en mi mente, una que no me recordara a Manny…

- Un poco adolorida, pero bien – comencé a cantar con más fuerza.

No había nada más que quisiera que ignorar por completo las voces; pero es difícil ignorar algo que proviene de tu propia cabeza.

- Frida… - se detuvo un instante y suspiro para inspirarse valor – Necesito decirte algo importante…

Mis ojos se abrieron involuntariamente y la canción ceso en mi cabeza. Todo de mi se concentro solo en observar la escena. A una yo como ahora recostada en la cama y vendada en varias partes del cuerpo pero, a diferencia de mi yo de ahora, ella no tenía ni una sola pizca de dolor en los ojos. Eran los de Manny los que demostraban tristeza.

- Que ocurre??? – pregunte con un tono de preocupación en la voz. Había notado ya la tristeza en sus ojos.

- Bueno… yo… - suspiro nuevamente – Recuerdas lo que habíamos hablado con respecto a lo de mi mamá???

- Si, lo de que ella se va a mudar a otra ciudad y te ofreció que te fueras con ella, pero que decidiste quedarte aquí… - me concentre en analizar más profundamente su mirada y encontrar la razón por la que había abordado este tema, si ya había quedado cerrado. Una nota de pánico se hizo presente en mi voz – Porque hablamos de esto???

- Después de lo que paso, me puse a pensar y he decidido que… me voy a mudar junto con mi mamá.

- QUE?!?! – intente levantarme debido a la sorpresa, pero una fuerte y dolorosa punzada en mis costillas lo evito.

- Frida, estas bi…

- Lo prometiste!!! Prometiste que nunca te irías!!! Prometiste que nunca que me dejarías!!! - ese fue el momento exacto en que mi corazón se hizo añicos.

Sabía que no estaba preparada para volverlo a vivir. Todo el dolor, el sufrimiento y el vacio se hicieron presentes de nuevo. Comencé a llorar amargamente de nuevo, al igual que mi ilusión.

- Lo sé, pero es solo que… Frida, por favor, no me hagas sentir más mal de lo que me siento ahora. Yo tampoco quiero dejarte pero… es lo mejor para ti… - continuaba llorando en silencio – Frida!!! Entiéndelo por favor!!! Primero fueron unos raspones, ahora unas fracturas y después qué??? Voy a esperar a que caigas en coma o mueras!!!

Mi ilusión desvió la mirada y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Recuerdo ese momento a la perfección; me negué a aceptar el hecho de que Manny se iba, por lo que comencé a ignorar todo lo que él decía. No quería creerle, solo quería creer que era una muy horrible pesadilla.

Varias lágrimas se resbalaron por las mejillas de Manny y llevo su mano hacia mi cabello para acariciarlo, pero se detuvo antes de hacerlo y se levanto. El estaba sufriendo tanto como yo.

- Frida, yo… te quiero mucho y espero que algún día me perdones – musito y espero varios segundos en la puerta, quizás esperando que lo detuviera, pero no lo hice…

- Manny!!! Por favor!!! No te vayas!!! – era mi yo de ahora el que había comenzado a gritar con desesperación, mientras mi ilusión continuaba llorando… dejando que Manny se fuera – No me dejes sola!!! Manny!!!

- Frida…

- Por favor!!! Manny, vuelve!!!

- Frida, aquí estoy…

- Manny no te vayas!!! No me dejes sola!!!

- Frida, tranquila… Aquí estoy, no me voy a ir…

"Ven, por favor, solo vuelve

Cura las heridas

Que causo tu partida

Tu supuesta protección"

Abrí los ojos, desperté.

Pero en otra habitación diferente. No era el mismo cuarto triste, solo y deprimente en el que me encontraba; no, este era solo una habitación de hospital común y corriente.

Una calidez inundaba mi mano derecha y mire hacia ella para ver de dónde provenía. Unas cálidas y morenas manos la sostenían…

- Manny!!! – me abalance sobre él y lo abrace con fuerza sin importarme para nada mis múltiples fracturas. No iba a permitir que se volviera a alejarse de mi otra vez.

- Estas aquí… No, no… no te fuiste… Sigues aquí!!! - comencé a llorar nuevamente, pero esta vez las lagrimas eran de felicidad.

- Si, aquí estoy… y nunca te voy a volver a dejar a sola…

_¡Tu supuesta protección!  
¡Tú! ¡Tú!_

**_"FIN"_**

********

Espero que les haya gustado y no les haya parecido confuso... XD (Cualquier duda la aclaro con gusto)

No lo tenia planeado, pero cuando termine de escribirlo se me ocurrio darle una continuacion... Pero eso dependera de ustedes, les gustaria que escribiera una continuacion???

Agradesco a todos los que se hayan tomado la molestia de leer y de dejar reviews.


End file.
